Who I Really Am
by TheGuyWithNoName
Summary: Not even the strongest ninja can go happy-go-lucky after what Naruto has suffered, not even him. When he decides to take off his mask, the world will discover the true Uzumaki Naruto. R&R. Rating may change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. If it did, Hinata will dig a hole and throw herself inside (sorry for Hinata lovers, but I just can't stand her.)

Well, this is my first fic, so don't flame please. This is gonna be a long story, as long as I get at least some reviews.

WARNING! THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN YAOI AND LEMONS (much later), VULGAR LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. If you don't like those, just don't read, for the sake of god!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue: Who I really am.

All those years, I smiled as if everything was alright. Even the most talented ninja (except for Sandaime-jiji) didn't realize that I wore a mask, to hide the pain that I felt.

Everybody thinks that I can stand the hate and the insults coming from the villagers, that I just brush them off or that I take my revenge via my pranks. They are wrong. Even the strongest person can't stand smiling while he's insulted and bashed. I thought that when I graduated from the Academy, I will get a team that took care and was interested to be my friends. I didn't. I got the team with the Avenger, the Fangirl and the guy-that-didn't-care. It crushed me that Kakashi just considered us his subordinates; Sasuke was a cold jerk and Sakura a love-sick puppy who cared just for her precious "Saskay-kunn." She ignored me over a guy that didn't want any emotional attachment!

When I was little, I tried to play with the other students, just to get kicked away (sometimes literally) by their parents. They apparently didn't like their child playing with the "demon-spawn." Contrary to Iruka's and Sandaime's thoughts, I knew that I had the Kyuubi inside of me. How couldn't I realize, being beaten and called a demon?

But from now on, all is gonna change. Hokage-jiji has just assigned us a C ranked mission, but something is wrong with our client. Its time to destroy that mask, my prison, and show the world who Uzumaki Naruto really is!

…As soon as I finish packing…

Please R&R.

TheGuyWithNoName


	2. A puzzle that needs to be solved

AN: Well, this is the first chapter (d'uh!) I want to set a developing personality for the main characters, as I care a lot about it (I hate fics where the changes are given without an explanation.) The Wave country arc is gonna be a BIG plot device, though I won't tell you why… - I also wish to thank the reviews I got, they are very important to me.

Those are Naruto thoughts

**This is Kyuubi talking.**

_Those are flashbacks._

_And this is other persons' thoughts._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

"Tch… the dobe is sure taking his time…" Sasuke, emo.

"I know! He is so annoying and he's an idiot, and…" Sakura, fangirl.

"HEY GUYS! Sorry, I got lost in the road of life!" Naruto, unknown

As soon as I saw my genin squad, I slapped a label in their names. But now, I notice that I know next to nothing about my hyperactive student.

The boy is a walking mystery. For a genin or a chuunin, even a jounin, Uzumaki Naruto was a loud, obnoxious, hyperactive prankster. But I know that something is wrong with him. He doesn't seem so happy, like if he was faking it. But again, I think that nobody but Hokage-sama or Iruka-san. I'm ashamed of myself. Hatake Kakashi, Copycat Kakashi, Sharingan no Kakashi, one of Konoha's finest ninja knew next to nothing about his very own student.

How the mighty have fallen…

**Naruto P.O.V**

I know they don't know I can hear them when they badmouth me when I'm not there. It hurts to know that Sensei lets them be, while if I said something about Sasuke I'll just get shushed by Kakashi and beaten by Sakura.

But right now, I have no time for being jealous. Or rather, Kyuubi is not letting me time for being jealous.

"**Kit, its time to blow that fucking cover. It's just holding you back!" **a voice snapped from the back of my mind

"_I know Kitsune, but I can't just do it yet. It will be too sudden and it will shock them to much. I'll just wait for the right moment." _I answered

"**It isn't the best way, but I know that I can't convince you otherwise… at least, show them a little of the true Naruto. It will be a shock, but it's better than a sudden change." **

"_Kyuubi?"_

"**Yup?"**

"_Why didn't you think about this earlier? I mean the connection part."_

"**First of all, I hated you"**

"_No shit, Sherlock!"_

Kyuubi just ignored him:** "Second, I needed your approval. I needed your chakra too."**

"_That's why you said me that my chakra control would be sucky for the whole year, right?" _I asked.

"**Yes, blame it all on me…"**growled Kyuubi. "**I'll take a nap; call me if you need me."** I knew that he didn't want to talk anymore, so I just closed the connection. I sighed and ran a head on my hair; it sure was stressing to have a little voice talking you (almost) 24/7.

Many thoughts that Naruto's pranks were just a demand for attention, but having a little voice in your head sometimes drove you to do both very cunning yet stupid things…

…like pranks. But that wasn't the only thing. Oji-sama had once said that sometimes the village seemed dead. He said that somebody needed to light it up and maybe the right person was in front off him.

He didn't think so when his Hokage robes were turned bright pink.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Normal P.O.V

"So, Tazuna-san, what is exactly the problem?" asked Kakashi. He felt that bridge-builder was hiding something. He got his suspicions confirmed when the old man tensed. It seemed that Naruto had noticed something, because he quietly slipped a kunai in his sleeve.

"Well, you see…" Kakashi tuned off the old man's rambling and focused. He felt too that something was approaching. It felt like a ninja, no, two ninjas. If they weren't hiding their chakra, it seemed that they both were chuunins.

He decided not to tell anything to his students, he had to test their skill in a real situation.

(If you want to hear Tazuna's "ramblings", go get the manga -;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's P.O.V

I heard a rustling in the leaves to my right. I whipped my head in said direction and saw Kakashi getting cut on half by a chain. Sakura screamed, Tazuna looked horrified and Naruto…

I blinked. Where was Naruto? I knew that Kakashi-sensei wasn't stupid enough to get killed.

"SASUKE! LOOK OUT!" I heard Sakura scream and turned to look. I saw the chain flying at me. Was this the end? I knew I wouldn't survive, but I crossed my arms in front of me and closed my eyes.

I expected the pain to come, but it never did. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. They were covered of blood.

"NARUTO!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

R&R please.

TheGuyWithNoName


	3. The Demon Brothers

This is the modified version of the 2nd chapter. It was BULLSHIT and I got a little review reminding me of that. I'll copy the A/N of the original chapter and you'll get the UPGRADED version.

Sorry, it won't happen again.

TheGuyWithNoName.

A/N: Well, thinka I'll drop the P.O.V. They are becoming kinda annoying, so I'll just use them for turning points or cliff hangers... (Yes Blood Zephyr, you'll se lots of them XD)

Otherwise, the plot's gonna stay the same. I'm not sure of the pairings, because I haven't set a stable personality for Naruto. I'm not even sure if the pairing is gonna be Yaoi! Still, the warning of the prologue stands; there will be Yaoi, (maybe Yuri) violence and all that stuff.

I also need a beta reader (thanks Raiton Kage77 for reminding me.) As you should know, my English isn't that good, so I really need one!

I also need somebody to help with jutsu names. If you happen to have a jutsu you want to appear in the story, PM me and I will include it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, so don't sue me, sue BoredGuy16. He's bored and he has money!

_Naruto's thoughts._

**Kyuubi speaking (on Naruto's mind).**

_Other people's thoughts._

And flashbacks will be announced.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke looked in front of him, expecting the cliché scene were Naruto had jumped in front of him to take the damage and all that crap. He sure didn't expect the sight of a young snow rabbit cut in half in front of him. He smirked inwardly. Naruto wasn't stupid enough to jump in front of an attack that could surely kill him; he somehow replaced him with the poor beast. He looked around. Naruto had a frown on his face, obviously regretting the death of the poor rabbit, Sakura was green, Tazuna was disgusted and Kakashi... looked indifferent.

Naruto was sitting on a tree just behind the pair. He took out two smoke bombs out of his kunai pouch and nodded. Sasuke took out a handful of shuriken while Kakashi disappeared with a "puff"

Naruto dropped the smoke bombs exactly when he saw Kakashi appearing behind their enemies. He heard a slice, then a body flew out of the smoke, a cut in the jugular vein. He heard the sound of metal against metal; the other nin had blocked Kakashi's attack. He turned his head to see Sasuke flying through a set of hand seals, finishing by tiger. His eyes widened.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" The Uchiha spat several fireballs to the smoke. Naruto whipped his head around, searching for something to replace Kakashi with.

'The corpse! Eww, this is sick, but I have no choice...' Horse, Ox, Rabbit and Snake.

Kakashi dodged the swipe of the ninja. He recognized him as one of the Demon Brothers, a

pair of Chuunin-level nuke-nin from Kirigakure. He was too worried with fighting the shinobi in front of him to see the numerous fireballs heading his way until they were about 4 meters away. He knew that he could survive the blow, but it will leave him injured. He couldn't use Kawarimi; he couldn't form the seals while parrying the attacks of the ninja. He closed his eyes and readied his body for the pain.

He felt a pull on his navel and found himself in the floor, out of the smoke. He saw the fireballs entering his previous spot and then heard a scream of pain. He got up and teleported next to Sakura, who screamed and bumped him in the head. (1)

"WHERE WERE YOU? SASUKE-KUN ALMOST DIED!"

"Maa, maa... Calm down Sakura, I'll explain when Naruto and Sasuke will get here." Kakashi smiled (2) though inside he was worried. Sakura hadn't done anything while the other two had done an excellent teamwork. He frowned; it seemed that she was slowing them down and if it continued, he would have no choice but to kick her out of the team. It seemed a little harsh, but the girl was too much of a nuisance. It was obvious that she didn't want to kill, so Team Kakashi was obviously not were she belonged.

Just like Team 8 was tracking specialists, Team 10 was survival and Team Gai was taijutsu, Kakashi wanted his students to specialize in assassination, information gathering and sabotage.

It was decided. This was Haruno Sakura's last mission with Team 7.

"SASUKE-KUN!! NARUTO-BAKA!! GET OVER HERE!! (3)."

Sasuke appeared next to them (4) while Naruto jumped from the tree and landed next to them.

"Tazuna-san, you have a lot to explain. They..." He pointed the two burned corpses. "...are missing-nin from Kirigakure. A C-ranked mission never includes combat with ninja. From now on, this is a B-ranked mission. Before Tazuna-san's explanation, do you still want to continue this mission?"

He looked at each of their faces. Sasuke looked unfazed, Sakura was in the edge of panicking and Naruto...

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"DUCK!"

Kakashi's eyes widened. He tackled his two students while Naruto tackled Tazuna. A giant sword flyed over their heads. It landed some meters away, planting itself in the ground. Kakashi recognised his sword.

"Momochi Zabuza... It isn't a pleasure to see you again."

A/N: So what you think of the brand new Chapter 2?

R&R please

TheGuyWithNoName


	4. IMPORTANT

Important message!

I move my account to Yawning Stuffios! (.net/u/1290256/Yawning_Stuffios)

All my fics would eventually be moved there! (though I ll rewrite some all over)

Sorry for the inconvenience!


End file.
